Y del odio al amor
by ukime-sama
Summary: Del amor al odio existe una pequeña línea que lo separa todo… ¿Será que del odio al amor es el mismo caso? ¿O es que nunca aprenderá lo inevitable? — Yo seré tu Romeo… mientras aceptes ser mi Julieta… Dedicado a Arlenes


Bueno, primer one-shot/Drable sobre… sorpresa. Amour Sucré no me pertenece sino a ChiNoMiko y todo el grupo que la ayudo, pero el fragmento de la canción y la historia si ;)

* * *

Se tambaleo intentando cobrar el equilibrio perdido minutos antes, un movimiento en falso y se vio abajo. Sus ojos, cerrados en la espera del golpe, que nunca llegó, se abrieron.

Miro entre asustado y sorprendido la cara amarga del chico, ¿¡Cómo había terminado en sus brazos!?

— ¡Imbé…! — sintió dolor en su parte trasera al caer de los brazos del chico, que le miraba burlón desde arriba.

—Niñita. — le desafío con sus orbes ámbares, Castiel enarca una ceja cuando lo ve levantarse furioso.

Al parecer iban a comenzar las usuales disputas cada que podían, Nathaniel y Castiel son como la noche y el día, simplemente no pueden verse. Era el último día para la decoración y ambientación de la obra, asignados como "pareja" para la organización.

Se le quito lo holgazán buscando de pretexto mofar al rubio, solo era eso, ver la mueca de molestia y las ganas de patearle el trasero, pero no puede, sabe que no era el único con las ganas de golpear al otro.

Nathaniel lanzó el primer golpe, le borraría la sonrisa de payaso al pelirrojo, era hora de aprender a dejar sus tonterías, pero sabe que es caso perdido cuando siente un dolor agudo en sus costillas, culpa del puño que le lanzó el pelirrojo. Nadie pararía la pelea, lo sabían, porque solo estaban ellos dos, solos.

No pasó mucho tiempo, segundos o minutos cuando todo acabo, sus cuerpos sudorosos y agotados respiraban agitadamente, gracias al calor del ambiente y la tención. Evitaron mirarse el uno al otro, lo evitaron, no pudieron. El choque de miradas era como ver una batalla en vivo y directo. El odio era palpable, más la guerrita de miradas duro un tiempo, en el cual paso gran cosa.

Sus manos sujetaban el hombro contrario, ¿Volvían a la pelea tan rápido? No, se miraban solamente, pero no era una mirada tierna ni cariñosa, era una mirada incitante, como pedir que el otro empiece la acción.

—Maldito rubio. — sonrió sarcásticamente mientras miraba la reacción del otro, esa carita arrugada por la molestia, como negarle un apetitoso dulce a un pequeño niño.

—Eres un estúpido. — contraatacó el rubio apretando fuerte sus manos sobre el fuerte hombro del pelirrojo en el intento de borrarle la sonrisa del rostro, lo consiguió.

Siguió una sarta de blasfemias por parte de ambos. Un móvil interrumpió el ambiente, ¿Romeo y Julieta?

Nuestro mundo entrelazado en tristeza y rencor

Haré como si te odio y quizás nunca te ame

Pero no puedo, se mi Romeo por favor

Yo lo se, lo nuestro es imposible, hagamos solo tu y yo

Nuestro secreto, Una historia de amor

Tú mi Romeo y yo tu Julieta…

Un sonrojo, pequeño, muy pequeño. Intento apartarse bruscamente del pelirrojo para tomar el móvil que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa.

—Que cursi. — no le dejo escapar, el era Castiel, aprovecharía para molestarlo.

—Mira, no voy a caer ante tus estúpidos juegos. Así que suéltame. — se miraron retándose, no, no era un simple reto, solo probaban el uno al otro, porque por más odio siempre es lo mismo, no hay intenciones de dañar al otro.

Dijo el destino que tu y yo no somos compatibles

Que el agua y el fuego juntos eran inservibles

Y del amor al odio no se cuantos pasos hay

Pero… si yo digo que te odio

¿Podría amarte más, Romeo?

Dime Romeo ¿Cuántos pasos hay?...

—Caerás… como yo lo hice.

— ¿Qué dices?

Dame la fruta prohibida

Te demostrare cuanto te amo y te amare

No importa cuanto te odie por ser quien eres

Necesito sellar mis labios

En un beso amargo

Ven Romeo, sálvame…

—Yo seré solo tuyo…

— ¿¡Qué mierda estas…!? — acaricio sus mejillas, un puro rosado claro, como ver el Edén.

Delineo suavemente sus labios, del amor al odio hay solo un paso, una línea fina que separa ambos sentimientos, ¿Y del odio al amor? ¿Qué hay?

—Yo seré tu Romeo… mientras tú seas mi Julieta…

Y las palabras más cursi lograron el efecto que nunca iba a ser pensado, porque del odio al amor, solo hay una decisión.

Nuestra historia no se acaba

Hasta que el odio me destruya

Si quieres verme, sálvame

Que no quiero hacerte daño aún si tengo que odiarte

Te amo, se mi Romeo por favor…

* * *

Termine, espero te guste Idiota Arlenes, mira que cada que escribía se me rompía el corazoncito a pedazos ¡Ya sabes que el Yaoi no es lo mío, nuncaaaa XDDD! Bueno, espero les guste lectores y lectoras. Y olvidate de que escriba otro que no sea Eraslya.

PD: Tengo un nuevo proyecto de fanfics llamado "ERASLYA" será publicado en poco tiempo, de pareja yaoi D: y hetero ^^ espero su ayuda para poder proseguir XDDD


End file.
